


No. I will give

by kazzbrekker



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzbrekker/pseuds/kazzbrekker
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Brishti Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	No. I will give

Brishti POV

Adam holds my hand.

I give him a kiss. 

We are married now. 

Ronan is nowhere to be found. 


End file.
